Crusading Till It Hurts
by Wub Weiser and Ckhaos
Summary: The CMC find themselves in a different world (still with ponies) called the Wishing Well. Now, they need to find a way out of the Wishing Well and go back to having a normal life. Contains gore and language.


A/N: This is my first FanFiction, I think that I am a terrible writer and I will try to improve my writing techniques and stuff in the future but I hope you enjoy. If you have any suggestions please put them in your review.

Crusading Till is Hurts

On a cool and cloudy day, north of the Apple Family Orchard, two fillies found themselves in a state of failure as another attempt to earn their cutie marks was a bust.

"I don't understand, we've basically tried everything in the book and still no cutie mark," said an irritated voice coming from the orange pegasus. "Ah don't understand either, Granny Smith told me that Ah'm great when it comes to barn raisin', but when I built this new ramp n' grind for you Scoots, it just leads to hours wasted with no cutie mark," said a sad southern voice from the yellow earth pony. "I know what you're saying Apple Bloom, you just saw me get like ten feet in the air then do and amazing grind on tha-"

Apple Bloom lifted her hoof up to Scootaloo's mouth as they both heard a familiar humming coming from the distance. A white unicorn was hoping up and down, in a Pinkie Pie style hop, towards the club house with a basket in her mouth; as she reached the two fillies she laid a blanket down then put the basket on top of the sheet. Scootaloo's and Apple Bloom's noses were filled with the sweet smell of freshly baked muffins. "Hey girls how's crusading going?"

"Bad," said Apple Bloom and Scootaloo in a depressing tone. Sweetie Belle frowned knowing that crusading must've not been what they were expecting, right away she perked up and said "I brought some muffins from Sugar Cube Corner, maybe you girls should take a rest and we will find something to do later."

Light smiles came upon Scootaloo's and Apple Blooms face, "Okay, but Ah got to go home fer some dinner after, so Ah'll just have a small one," said the red maned pony. "Same, the orphanage doesn't like it when I'm late for dinner, they also don't like when I don't finish it, so I'll also have a small piece," said Scootaloo now feeling better.

The three fillies started eating the muffins, Scootaloo loved having these type of treats, the orphanage usually doesn't have muffins, but still having shelter and food was better than living out in the streets of Pony Ville. There was no conversation the whole time, just a long awkward silence as they waited for something to happen, but nothing did.

"So Scootaloo… have you Rainbow Dash done anything lately?" asked Sweetie Belle. "No, I haven't seen her for a while; she has been at Wonderbolt Academy for a weeks, I'm hoping she'll come back and teach me how to fly though. I really want to get off the ground as soon as possible."

"Why?" asked Apple Bloom. "So I can work on getting my cutie mark in different flying tricks, or work with weather, imagine me with a tornado as my cutie mark or lightning," said Scootaloo, taking the last bite of her muffin. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle looked at each other and just rolled their eyes. "What about you Sweetie Belle? Are you and Rarity doing anything tomor-"

"Rarity is going to Manehattan tomorrow and I have to spend another week with my parents" Sweetie Belle said in a angry tone. Scootaloo said nothing feeling bad that Sweetie Belle barley spends time with her sister. It was all interrupted as they all started to hear a buzzing noise coming closer and closer. "LOOK OUT BELOW!" said a distorted voice, "Duck!" yelled Apple Bloom, as the all dove for the nearest hiding spot followed by a big 'THUD!' Scootaloo looked back at the picnic spot and saw a face that she hasn't seen for a few weeks, though it's felt like months.

"Rainbow Dash," said Scootaloo, as they were both running up to give each other a hug. Rainbow Dash pushed Scootaloo back and began to speak "Hey Scoots, it's great I get to see you, and I'll be seeing you for a week as we go to Clouds Dale to see the Wonder Bolts!" Scootaloo's jaw dropped, she never felt so happy and special these last few weeks, not only is she going to spend time with her idol, but to be in Clouds Dale for a week. "Really, Rainbow Dash that's awesome! I mean I've been waiting and waiting so long and now I get to go on trip to Clouds Dale with you and we ca-" "I know I know, it'll be awesome, by the way, I just informed the orphanage that you'll be staying with me for a week so you better get back there and get your clothes and stuff packed. Meet me at my place tomorrow morning about 9:00 and we will get going."

In a flash Rainbow Dash was gone, and Scootaloo was already counting down the hours before she was in Clouds Dale with the best pony in Pony Ville. "Wow, ya'll get to spend a week with Rainbow Dash, that's great!" "Yeah Scootaloo you're going to finally have some time to spend with Rainbow Da-" before Sweetie Belle could finish Scootaloo was already on her scooter and gone, leaving behind a storm of dust.

Sweetie Belle looked at Apple Bloom and said. "So um… what about you, are you and Applejack doing anything tomorrow?" "No, and I'd like to keep it that way," replied Apple Bloom in a quiet, angry voice. Sweetie Belle shocked by the answer knowing that Apple Bloom would never say anything like that "Whys that? I thought you and Applejack were like the worlds friendliest sisters ever?" "No were not, it's just usual monthly sister hate and we just need time away from each other." Sweetie Belle understood, she had never forgotten about the ridiculous fight with Rarity, though Rarity was stubborn that week when she was with her.

"I should get home or Big Mac and Applejack will scold me for being out late," said Apple Bloom also letting out a yawn "I'm also beat from crusading too, see ya later Sweetie Belle!" said Apple Bloom as she galloped back to the barn.

Sweetie Belle walked to the boutique with the basket in her mouth as Pony Ville became darker and darker. Sweetie Belle knew the way from the farm to the boutique with her eyes closed so it didn't matter if it was day or night, but it was the dark that scared Sweetie Belle that made her pick up the pace. The faster she got the more she didn't pay attention to the path and sooner or later she had tripped of a stone leaving a little gash on her hoof.

"Ouch," Sweetie Belle said to herself, and then licked up the blood off her hoof to make sure it doesn't stain her coat. She glanced at the basket that had spilled over onto the dirt path, the ground was dry there so there was no reason she could put them back into basket. Taking her time, the white unicorn picked up the muffins and dropped them back into the small hamper, little 'thuds' were heard from the muffins hitting the inside of the basket, once she was done she could here rapid 'thuds' coming from behind her. As those thuds came closer and closer, Sweetie Belle could make out a figure in the distance. It was too dark to see, but she noticed a glow coming from the top of the ponies head obviously it was a unicorn, but who was it? Was it someone she knew? A stranger? Or just somepony pulling a prank?

The figure started to trot towards Sweetie Belle, fear struck the filly as she looked for the nearest spot to hide. She looked left to right for a spot and the only thing that caught her eye was the park bench. Taking a glance back to the mystery pony, she noticed that it was wearing a black robe and the spell it was using was to see the path in front of it, or maybe to keep an eye on the scared pony.

Sweetie Belle dashed to the bench and crawled under not taking an eye off the mysterious unicorn. _Oh no, what do I do? I wish Rarity were here to help me._ Thought the frightened filly, closing her eyes tight hoping the pony won't catch a glance at her emerald glowing eyes.

"Sweetie Belle," a familiar voice called out. "Sweetie Belle, Sweetie Belle was that you, Sweetie where have you gone darling?"

"Rarity?" Sweetie Belle called out to her sister as she crawled her way out of the park bench. "Sweetie Belle, there you are, I was worried sick," said a relived Rarity. Sweetie Belle confused to why her sister was worried asked. "Why are you searching for me I just started walking from Sweet Apple Acres?" "Yes, but I brought some good news,"

The only thing Sweetie Belle thought was bad news; her sister had to be on a train to Manehattan early in the morning.

"Well what's the good news, and why aren't you packing for the trip?" "Well, Sweetie Belle, I do have to pack and get a good night's rest but, who shall I take with this extra train ticket?" Sweetie Belle new the answer to the question and gave Rarity a 'thank you' hug. "Eww, Sweetie Belle what's this on my new peignoir?" Sweetie Belle awfully confused by Rarity's fancy talk looked up in puzzlement "Oh, it means robe dearie." The young filly still confused lit her horn and examined the black fabric and she caught glimpse of red and brown. "I'm going to go with mud and," she looked harder at the red. "Well Sweetie Belle what is it? Oh sweet Celestia, Sweetie Belle, what happened to your hoof?"

"Oh that, I cut it when I fell over, why are you so worri-"Sweetie Belle looked down, her forehoof was stained with red and the small cut turned into a big gash. Sweetie Belle and Rarity stayed calm, assuring themselves it wouldn't be a big deal. "Lets get home now, Sweetie Belle, I'll get you washed up and send you to bed and we shall be in Manehattan tomorrow morning." Sweetie Belle let a small smile show, because of the thought of being in Manehattan, but her smile grew larger knowing that she will have some time with her sister.

* * *

Scootaloo was at the Pony Ville Orphanage in no time and the feelings she felt were unimaginable. She hurried to eat her food choking if she inhaled too much at a time. Then ran up to her room and packed a suit case with weeks of supplies of what she needed.

Scootaloo turned around to check the time above the door to the hallways but was surprised to see a white and blue colt in front of her. "Hey, Ice what's up?" Ice Glider stared at her in confusion "Um Scootaloo, why are you in such a hurry, I've been standing there watching you pack a full suit case in two minutes. Why so tense?" asked the concerned pony. "Oh, yea, I am a bit excited… actually, I'm a super excited! I'm going to Clouds Dale with Rainbow Dash tomorrow, THE RAINBOW DASH! We're going to spend a week there watching the Wonder Bolts and she might teach me how to fly!"

Ice Glider smiled, he was happy that her friend was happy, even though he didn't know who Rainbow Dash was. "That sounds great Scoots, but I'm going to bed. I think some families are coming in tomorrow to pick some ponies out for adoption. I don't want to be tired when they're picking a special pony out." Ice Glider puffed out his chest indicating he might have great success in being adopted.

"Oh, well you can go to sleep I'll just be checking if I forgot anything. Goodnight and good luck!" Scootaloo checked and rechecked her suit case and room for any indication of forgetting an important item. She opened the drawer to her night stand and spotted her most treasured item, a photo of her and Rainbow Dash at the Rainbow Falls. She held it tight to her chest, and lied down in bed.

Apple Bloom looked back at Sweetie Belle as she was approaching the barn door. "Be careful Sweetie Belle!" Apple Bloom yelled at her friend as she opened the creaking barn door. "Don't be worried Apple Bloom, I'll be fine!" Apple Bloom smiled and looked up at the cloudy sky then back down as the white unicorn walked away._ Better get inside before it storms, _thought Apple Bloom.

She entered the barn, laid the tools she took from Big Mac on the table, walked to the fridge and grabbed last night's dinner, corn and potatoes. "Better than nuttin," muttered the hungry horse, she heated is up in the microwave, and ate it slowly. Apple Bloom let out a large yawn and checked the time that read 8:28, _that's the end of the day fer me,_ thought the sleepy pony.

Apple Bloom trotted upstairs and got into bed, she twisted and turned trying to find a good sleeping position. She was happy when she was on her left shoulder looking at pictures of her friends and Pony Ville. Her eyes blinked a few times and closed as she drifted into dream land, but soon to be awoken by a floating figure, it was like a shadow but with a bright teal outline that shined in the young fillies face. It smiled, then uttered, "I will give you what you want, little Apple Bloom."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter; new chapters will be coming out near the end of June when I'm done with school.


End file.
